charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts Quidditch Ban
Introduction In the autumn of 1881, the wizarding community became aware of problems with propriety at Hogwarts. Through the Daily Prophet’s reportage, the scandalous behaviour of many upper-class female students saw new, stricter measures introduced, including a Quidditch Ban that prohibited females from playing for their House teams until it was overturned in August 1883. Scandal at Hogwarts On October 6th, 1881, the Daily Prophet revealed that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become a “den of iniquity.” The article written by Yente Ventus detailed the exploits of a number of upper-class female students in various scandalous situations. Among those referred to directly were Nola Haskett and Molly Donovan. The article gave evidence of each of them behaving inappropriately in the presence of gentlemen, highlighting overt physical affection, unsuitable engagements, and even suggestions of lost virtue. Further articles added names to the ranks of “Hogwarts Hussies”, such as Evangeline Asperhand, whose controversial behaviour and illicit liasion with Elias Grimstone was exposed on October 22nd. The publicity of such scandal was met by horror and concern, and raised issues of the impact of a Hogwarts education on respectable families' daughters. Swift and severe reform at the school was called for in order to prevent the continued spread of scandal and "hussies." The New Rules In a statement publicised by the Daily Prophet on October 25th, 1881, Headmaster Phineas Black outlined the changes made to the school rules, effective immediately thereafter: *Female students banned from playing Quidditch. Girls no longer allowed to tryout, and those who previously played on House teams replaced. *Mandatory ettiquette classes introduced to the curriculum for all students. *Increased punishments for breaking curfew. All students receive an automatic detention on the first offence. The same applies to students caught alone with the opposite sex. *All interactions between male staff and female students must be chaperoned by a female member of staff. Reactions and Results As as result of the Quidditch Ban on females, players were replaced on all teams save Ravenclaw, which had possessed a fully male roster prior to the ban. In the following few days, the newspaper revealed responses to Hogwarts’ rule changes. A member of the all-female team, the Holyhead Harpies, spoke out to criticise banning females from Quidditch, refuting any connection between partaking in the sport and scandalous behaviour. There were also published reactions from the student body, one of whom was “sorely disappointed with the conduct of the Hogwarts staff in handling the allegations” of the reporter Ms. Ventus. The Ministry, however, publicly supported Headmaster Black, a declaration that came with a statement from the Minister himself. Darcy Potter stated that “Headmaster Black is well within his rights to impose any restrictions that he likes on his students, provided they do not serve as a detriment to their education or to their well-being.” Continued Scandal Despite the ban, the Daily Prophet continued to report resurgences of improper conduct at Hogwarts. Another sighting of student Nola Haskett effected an investigation into the flight instructor at the time, Everett Grimm, Olive Lovegood joined the ranks of "Hogwarts hussies", and a lower class boy was accused of raping an upper-class girl, Odette de Montfault. End of Quidditch Ban On August 30th, 1883, the Board of Governors unexpectedly announced the abolishment of the Hogwarts Quidditch Ban. This meant that female students could once again try out for Quidditch come September, however, with an added requirement. Guardian consent became offically required and is able to be withdrawn at any time, which would result in the immediate removal of the female player from the team. The Headmaster commented: : "Our female students were banned from playing quidditch in an attempt to redirect them to more feminine pursuits, but if the Board of Governors wishes to allow them to participate in an inappropriately masculine sport, then there is nothing to be done. At least Hogwarts will be allowed to make sure that each girl has the express permission of their parents to play; there will not be a single girl slipping through the cracks and playing without parental consent." Useful Links Daily Prophet Articles *06 October 1881; Hogwarts Hussies *22 October 1881; What are they teaching our daughters? *25 October 1881; Hogwarts responds to recent criticism *26 October 1881; Member of Holyhead Harpies speaks out *26 October 1881; Student reaction to the changes *27 October 1881; Ministry stands behind Black *17 November 1881; More scandal at Hogwarts *06 December 1881; Rumors of scandal at Hogwarts confirmed *[http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=1947 09 December 1881; Hogwarts rapist expelled and Impropriety at Hogwarts] *30 August 1883; The ladies shall fly again Quidditch Team History *Hogwarts Quidditch Roster 1881-1882, pre- and post-ban Category:Hogwarts Category:Events